You're Here Tonight
by CastleTVShowFan
Summary: Another Adrift II whatif story. R&R.


Title: You're Here Tonight

Author: Lisa

Rating: K

Classification: Story, H/M Shipper, Warm & Fuzzy Feelings contained within.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Don Bellisario & co. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. No infringement intended.

Spoilers: "Adrift II"

Summary: Another look at what might have happened if Mac could have talked to Harm.

Author's Note: The title comes from the line of a song I heard. (If you want to know what it is, ask me).

Feedback is welcome. Please send it to HERE TONIGHT

His final words to her were playing over and over in her head. "I'm waiting." So she wouldn't have to wait any longer. He was finally letting go and taking the next step, however small it might be, in the right direction. 'It's about time' she said to herself.

Harm's Apartment

Approx. 2030 Hours

She lifted her hand up to his door and was about to knock when he opened it.

"You look lost and miserable. Come in, Mac," he said quietly.

"You've been through more than I have. How are you?"

"I'll be all right. I'm more worried about you right now."

She walked slowly toward the couch and sat down. Harm joined her, giving her some space. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that he was there to help her through the pain, but he knew she had to make the first move.

She thought she had cried the last of her tears once she'd ended the call with Harm and made her way here. It wasn't nearly that simple. She gave into the hurt and anger once more, the tears sliding freely down her cheeks.

"Look at me," she said through her sobs. "I'm such a wreck."

"Hey, it's natural, Mac. You're hurt and angry and you have to release it somehow," he said as he moved closer to her.

"Maybe it's for the best," she said with a sigh. "Mic was right when he asked me why he was the last one I looked to in a crisis. It's so easy to come to you and talk."

"That's what friends are for, Mac," he said quietly as he looked into her eyes.

"There's something I need to know, Harm. What reason do I know for coming to you? Why did you want me here so badly?"

"All that I went through the last few weeks made me take another look at my life. I realized that I need to grab a hold of what's important. I was more aware that I don't have nine lives," he said with a smile. He took a deep breath and added, "I can't keep relying on luck and second chances, Mac."

"You're avoiding the question, sailor," she said with a slight smile of her own.

"I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt. You've been through so much, and then Brumby comes and throws this in your face."

"He just couldn't get past my relationship with you."

"We can't either. We have to figure out how to do that before anything else can happen between us."

"What do you want?"

"Honestly, Mac, I want our friendship back first and then some day I want more."

"I see only one problem for you," she said as she scooted even closer to him. If she wanted to, she could've touched him.

"Oh, what would that be?" he asked curiously.

"You can't say three little words."

"You couldn't say them to Mic either marine," he challenged.

"I'll give you that. And you're right, I couldn't. They would have been a lie."

"There's only one person you could ever say them to, Sarah, and he's right here," he said softly as he put his hand under her chin.

"I can't do this now, Harm," she pleaded. "Emotions are too raw. I can't take advantage of that. It would only hurt us both in the end."

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked away. "You've been hurt tonight and I ask you to admit to me how you feel? How can I do that to you?"

"When I've moved on from what happened with Mic, I'll be ready to say those words to you. Right now I just need you to tell me that you're here tonight."

"I'm here for you, Mac, and when you're ready to talk more about us and where we go from here, I'll be waiting."

"Thank you," she said with a small smile.

"You're welcome." Switching subjects, he said, "I have a request, and I understand completely if you don't want to take me up on it."

"Okay, what is it sailor?"

"Stay here tonight. I'll make up the couch for you and I promise I'll behave myself."

"Of course I'll stay," she said with a yawn as she laid her head on his shoulder.

The End


End file.
